Xion's Replacement
by Heartless1011
Summary: Xion was long gone but is their someone to replace her. Prologue to The Next Life. Rixak is now No. XIV but not for long. She is destroyed along with everyone else in Organization XIII. Rated M for language...


**Xion's Replacement**

**Rixak**

Not much happened before I was destroyed. Axel and I hung out like how we do now, I went on missions, and the only thing that was different from now is that Roxas is here with me now. I don't remember how I became an apart of this world again, however, I do know how. When Roxas and Namine were inside Sora and Kairi they used their memories of us to reincarnate us, how they got out of their others is beyond me knowledge. Anyway, I'm off topic I'm suppose to tell you how I was destroyed. So here's how it happened.

"Rixak," Someone yelled from down the hall, I turn around to see who it is to find Demyx running toward me.  
>"What is it Demyx, did something happen," I asked.<br>"Yeah," he panted, "Sora...He...He destroyed Axel," he cried. What no way Axel couldn't die, he can't die.  
>"Your kidding, right?"<br>"No, he's not," I turned to see Siax," I'm sorry but Axel really is "dead.'" My eyes went wide and I did the only thing I knew to do, I ran. When I reached my room I slammed the door behind me and began to cry as I slid down the door to the floor. 'Why? You weren't suppose to die and leave me all alone. I don't to be alone again, so why'd you leave me!' I stopped when I heard a knock at the door, I stood and opened it, and there stood Xenmas.  
>"You have a mission," he stated," you're to hunt down Sora and erase him from existence."<br>" Yes sir," he opened a dark corridor.  
>"Your mission starts now." <p>

**Sora**

"Hey Goofy, do you know why all those Organization members keep calling me "Roxas"," I asked curiously.  
>"Uh...Maybe you have nobody and don't know it," Goofy pondered.<br>"That's impossible, Sora wouldn't be here if he had a nobo-," Donald was cut off as another dark corridor opened right in front of us. "Woah!" Donald and Goofy yelped as a person with a black organization coat with the hood up step out of the corridor. She looked at us and smirked much like Axel had but her's was darker in a way.  
>"So you're the one who killed Axel," she stated," what a disappointment, I thought the one who killed Ax would at least be somewhat of a challenge."<br>"What's that suppose to me-," she cut me of as she flashed stepped forward and attacked me. I just barely countered the attack, however she still got me. She moved back as I fell to the ground, blood running everywhere." Why are you doing this?"  
>"I was given the mission to hunt you down and erase your existence for destroying an Organization member. Plus, I want to see you die cause you killed my only friend," she attacked again. I jumped back, "I didn't kill him," I exclaimed as I attacked her. She side stepped easily.<br>"Yeah, right," she said as she came down with the hilt of her keyblade,"your lying."  
>As I lay on the ground I yelled," I'm not lying, he saved me."<br>"Stop lying," she yelled jumping back her hood falling back to rest on her shoulders. My eyes went wide as I saw an exact copy of Kira, the girl that had been looking for her sister.  
>"I'm not," I said as I got to my feet," Axel put his whole being into an attack to save my friends and I." <p>

**Rixak**

"I'm not," he said as he got to his feet, "Axel put his whole being into an attack to save my friends and I."  
>My eyes went wide as I remembered Axel telling me never to put my whole being into an attack or it would kill, this kid couldn't have made that up. Cause no one knows anything about nobodies except nobodies. "You damn loser you left me on purpose," I whispered as I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I looked back up at Sora and as I pretended to attack I slowed down and let him slide his keyblade straight through my stomach. I smiled as he stepped back as the darkness started to engulf my being. I looked up to thank him but I didn't see Sora, I saw a blonde that I had never seen before smiling at me. However, even though I didn't know who he was his name came to me easily. I smiled and gently said, "see ya around, Roxas." <p>

**Xenmas**

"Xenmas!" Saix said eargently.  
>"I know," I said," she's dead too, now."<br>"Umm, yes."  
>"Those two weren't murdered, they killed themselves purposely," I thought aloud," Imbeciles, both them."<br>"What do you want us to do now?"  
>"Announce her destruction and tell Demyx he has a new mission and to prepare." <p>

**Rixak**

I don't regret what I did; I just didn't want to be alone. I refuse to be alone again.


End file.
